


Dancing in the Void

by sleepyshiba



Series: KDA polycule [16]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, KDA Polycule - Freeform, Multi, Smut, half feral kai'sa, kai'sa's symbiote is a hoe, they're all monstergirls in this one, void strap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: “H-heat? You go intoheat???” Kai’Sa stuttered at the revelation while the pain turned briefly into pleasure, before turning into an unbearable ache in her lower regions.“What did you do!?” Kai’Sa stood up on shaky legs. She stumbled to the wall, leaning on it for support. Her hands—now free of her second skin’s armor—gripped the waistband of her pants. For a second, she hesitated, and after a quick breath did she slowly peel her pants down.Kai’Sa’s breath hitched and her eyes went wide, and with good reason too: there was a dick in her pants.And not just any kind—it was attached to her.To her!Kai’Sa felt the air leave her lungs in disbelief. “...what the fuck…”
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA polycule [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024366
Comments: 47
Kudos: 226





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> still updating the kai'sa strap fic but here's another spicy treat for ya ;)  
> void strap ! half feral kai'sa, who's with me?

It started on a late night. 

During dance practice, cause that was where Kai’Sa was at the time. K/DA’s main dancer wiped the sweat beading her face with the small towel hanging around her neck. She let out a breath, air whooshing out of her lungs as satisfaction brimmed in her. 

The clock read 2AM and she was finally satisfied with the choreography. It was a habit, yes—to be polishing her dance skills until she felt that it was top-notch; which often meant staying late and well into the morning sometimes. 

Like tonight. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa looked around the dance studio once more, in case she overlooked something. The dancer turned around, intent on heading to the exit but found that she couldn’t; an intense sensation flared within her body, causing her to double over and fall onto her hands and knees with a low groan. 

Kai’Sa squeezed her eyes shut as pain erupted in her body. Just as quickly as it had arrived, the pain faded. The dancer opened her eyes in confusion as another sensation quickly swelled inside her. 

Heat—pulsing, scorching hot heat rippled through her body. It coursed through her veins like liquid fire, making her cry out in surprise and confusion. 

Kai’Sa wanted to  _ scream _ but groans tumbled out of her instead. The heat was unbearable and her body locked up stiffly. She looked down at her hands and found her second skin completely covering them, crystal-diamond liquid metal crept up her forearms slowly. 

Her symbiote growled and Kai’Sa could hear herself growling in-time with it. 

  
  
  


“W-what—aghh! What’s happening?” A weak mumble. 

Her symbiote rumbled over her shoulders, void-armored pods forming to hover closely over her back. It murmured in the back of her mind, while sending flashes of heat through her body. Kai’Sa hissed as she felt the voidling within her shift, transforming and affecting her body somehow. Her symbiote chanted a word over and over again, it’s only purpose was to  _ mate, mate, mate _ — 

“H-heat? You go into heat???” Kai’Sa stuttered at the revelation while the pain turned briefly into pleasure, before turning into an unbearable ache in her lower regions. 

“What did you do!?” Kai’Sa stood up on shaky legs. She stumbled to the wall, leaning on it for support. Her hands—now free of her second skin’s armor—gripped the waistband of her pants. For a second, she hesitated, and after a quick breath did she slowly peel her pants down. 

Kai’Sa’s breath hitched and her eyes went wide, and with good reason too: there was a dick in her pants. 

And not just any kind—it was attached to her.  _ To her! _

Kai’Sa felt the air leave her lungs in disbelief. “...what the fuck…” The dancer breathed out quietly. 

Her symbiote chirped in her mind, and Kai’Sa slowly understood it; the cock was her symbiote’s doing, and since Kai’Sa was its host, that meant it was now… an extension of her as well. 

Kai’Sa hesitated before reaching a hand down. She gasped as her hand wrapped around the thick shaft of the—…  _ her  _ cock, able to feel every sensation regarding it. The dick matched her skin tone, with a few purple markings along the base that reminded her of the voidling’s colors. 

A small whiny moan left Kai’Sa’s lips as heat flared in her gut. Her symbiote’s  _ heat _ was starting to kick in. She would have to find someone to mate, she would have to  _ fuck _ and— 

Kai’Sa gasped and her back went ramrod-straight. Her hands left her pants, redness flushed her cheeks at the same time guilt flushed through her system. No, this was her heat talking. She’s going to take a cold shower and talk with the girls in the morning. There had to be a solution to her problem. She’s not going to fuck someone with her new  _ appendage  _ just because her symbiote went into heat. 

Her symbiote chirped sadly. 

Kai’Sa scrambled out of the dance studio, all but dashing to her room. It was a good thing it was early in the morning for no one was out roaming the house. Kai’Sa didn’t know what she would do if she encountered one of the girls. 

  
(Her second skin purred, she knew  _ exactly _ what she would do.) 


	2. Ahri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai’Sa looked up and the sight of Ahri’s amber eyes froze her. Vertical slitted pupils stared down at her like prey, white tails flared and swayed as if waiting for her to move again. The gumiho’s feral characteristics were unleashed and Kai’Sa could feel her arousal pool in her belly because of it; her symbiote quieted down, the need to mate overtaking the need to dominate. Ahri smirked, her fangs sharper than before. “Oh, baby. Getting worked up, I see~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> symbidick lol

Kai’Sa wakes up the next morning and her body feels _hot_. She’s kicked off the blankets in her sleep and the morning sunlight makes her hiss from the brightness. 

The dancer rolls off her bed and stumbles into the bathroom to freshen up, but it’s to no avail—her body still feels like it’s hosting a raging inferno. 

She looks up in the mirror by chance and gasps loudly in surprise; her eyes are glowing a bright purple, almost like when her second skin covers her in her void suit. It’s a startling sight and Kai’Sa hurries out the door and into the hallway. 

She needs to talk to someone _now_. 

The dancer starts walking down the hallways of the house. She doesn’t know where the girls are at but her symbiote chirps in her mind. It’s better than nothing—she follows in the direction the voidling points her in. 

It leads her to the in-house sauna. 

She was surprised the first time she learned that the K/DA manor had a sauna. But Ahri had insisted upon it, mainly due to her Korean heritage. And whatever Ahri wants, she gets. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa pushes the door to the sauna open and finds herself in the changing room. Steam wafted from further inside, indicating that someone was using the hot spring baths. With her heightened void senses, she could smell citrus in the air—Ahri’s natural scent when she wasn’t using her expensive perfumes. 

The hot air only reminded the dancer of her current state—heat crept under her skin and it needed relief _now_. Kai’Sa stripped herself naked, and looked down warily at her… new appendage. She couldn’t help but blush at her large length. 

This has _got_ to be the strangest thing her symbiote has gotten herself into. 

Her second skin purrs, rumbling and telling her to continue on. The dancer grabs a towel and wraps it around her waist for modesty, still blushing when she can feel it occasionally brush against her thigh with every step. 

Kai’Sa gulped before pushing past the two curtains leading to the bathhouse section. 

  
  
  


Steam curled in the air, obscuring the room in hazy white. She could make out a figure sitting in the open hot baths. The water was set to waist-level, allowing the dancer the generous view of a pale back and blonde hair tied up in a neat bun. 

Ahri’s fox tail was crystallized to prevent her fur from getting wet. The gumiho’s glimmering tail swayed side to side gently, her vulpine ears twitched and fluttered as they sensed approaching footsteps. She turned her head and spotted Kai’Sa, greeting her as she took a seat right next to her. 

“Oh, Kai!” Ahri perked up, a smile brightened her face as the dancer joined her. “Came in for a soak?” 

Kai’Sa’s eyes drifted down to the gumiho’s chest; smooth supple breasts greeted her sight, glistening as rivulets from the water trailed down soft and creamy skin. She mumbled in a half daze, “Something like that…” 

“Oh?” Ahri giggled at Kai’Sa’s dazed expression. It was obvious what had the dancer so fixated. “Then you came in for… something _else_?” 

Kai’Sa scooted a little closer, eyes flicking to Ahri’s plump lips. But instead of capturing those soft pink lips—like her symbiote was urging her to do—she gently nosed against Ahri’s cheek. “Would you be opposed?” She said quietly, breath brushing along the gumiho’s whisker markings. 

Ahri shivered slightly at the warm breath ghosting against her cheeks. Her ears tilted to one side in interest—there was something off about Kai’Sa today. “I can’t say I’m not.” 

Kai’Sa pressed her mouth against Ahri’s, soft lips pushed back. She bit down on a bottom lip, tugging gently, and slipped her tongue inside when Ahri gasped at the feeling. The gumiho moaned into the kiss, one hand grabbing onto Kai’Sa’s shoulder to steady herself as tongue and teeth devoured her mouth. 

Ahri was surprised—and absolutely turned on—by Kai’Sa’s assertiveness. The dancer’s mouth worked to claim her mouth as her hands came up to grab Ahri’s chest. The gumiho’s cry was swallowed by Kai’Sa as hands squeezed her breasts and tweaked her nipples. A whine slipped out of Ahri when fingers pinched and pulled at her sensitive buds. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa deepens the kiss and tries to drape her body over Ahri’s—but hands swiftly come up to grab her shoulders. 

“Kai, what’s—oh.” Ahri stopped as she stared at purple eyes, glowing bright like a beacon amidst the hazy curling steam. “ _Oh_.” 

Kai’Sa panted and tried to make a move as heat flared in her body—but Ahri was faster and more agile; the gumiho flipped their positions, trapping Kai’Sa against the low wall of the open bath as she straddled her lap. 

Kai’Sa’s breath hitched as Ahri sat down on her lap, inadvertently pressing down on her cock. Ahri’s eyebrows jumped up, “Oh, _hello_. What’s this?” 

“W-wait, don’t—” Kai’Sa panted and tried to grab Ahri’s hand but the pressure of the weight on her lap—on her _cock_ —felt so overwhelming good. 

The towel was removed and Ahri gaped at what she saw; a dick— _Kai’Sa’s cock_ —laid in her lap. It was a girthy length that reached up to the dancer’s navel, and twitched and rose under Ahri’s curious gaze. 

“What…Bokkie?” Ahri lifted her eyes to the dancer’s red face. The gumiho leaned her face in close to study her girlfriend. Her nose twitched—there was a heady scent coming from Kai’Sa’s usual scent; it smelled like peaches and spring flowers, except darker, sweeter, and more potent. Ahri’s blue eyes shifted into amber slitted pupils, the scent reverting her back to her natural gumiho state—golden yellow eyes and feral claws and all. 

“Are you in… heat?” Ahri cautiously asked. The way the dancer’s scent made her shift to her baser instincts already confirmed it but the gumiho wanted to hear it from Kai’Sa herself. 

“Y-yes.” Kai’Sa flushed red from a mixture of embarrassment and growing arousal. Her symbiote purred at the delectable sight in front of her, Ahri’s nude body straddling her lap only made the heat flare up into an inferno inside her. 

Kai’Sa felt shame and guilt twist in her gut. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the disgust in Ahri’s eyes. What was she thinking? Coming here and propositioning the gumiho like this, with a—a _void dick_ attached to her. Gods, she should have just— 

“Hey, hey, Bokkie. It’s ok, love.” Ahri cupped the dancer’s jaw, cradling her face in her hands and interrupting her internal spiral. She peered down at Kai’Sa, eyes softening at the confusion and the distraught clear in the dancer’s purple eyes. Ahri brushed a stray lock of hair away, “Do you want some help?” 

“Please.” Kai’Sa looked up at the gumiho, eyes pleading and pupils slowly dilating. 

“Oh my sweet, sweet dreamer. I love you, Bokkie. Voidling and all.” Ahri murmured gently against Kai’Sa’s lips. The dancer whined at the affection and pressed their lips together. 

Ahri groaned at Kai’Sa’s enthusiasm, the scent radiating off of the dancer grew heavier. The gumiho’s claws extended, digging into Kai’Sa’s shoulders. Her second skin absorbed it all, of course. 

  
  
  


While they continued kissing, Ahri trailed a clawed hand down between their bodies, leaving faint lines that had Kai’Sa groaning into her mouth. Kai’Sa gasped as a hand grabbed her shaft, and shivered when the tips of Ahri’s claws delicately traced the head of her cock. Kai’Sa opened her eyes to see amused amber staring down at her. 

“What do you want, baby.” Ahri rocked her hips down, getting a choked moan out of the woman beneath her. She leaned down to nip at the tip of Kai’Sa’s ear, pressing her plush lips against a reddening ear to speak into it. “You wanna slide your thick cock inside me? Want me to ride your cock? Want me to bounce my ass in your lap, baby?” 

Ahri huffed a hot breath on the shell of her ear, giggling at how red Kai’Sa’s face turned. The dancer panted as her cock strained for attention between their bodies, twitching at every single word the gumiho painted in her mind. Ahri cooed and took pity on her; she curled her hand around the thick shaft and slowly pumped. Kai’Sa’s hands dropped onto Ahri’s thighs, holding onto them tightly as her breathing picked up with every agonizingly slow stroke. Good gods—just her hand felt so fucking _good_. 

Heat flared in her gut, now being slightly alleviated as Ahri pumped her cock. Ahri leaned forward and rose up on her knees, hand aligning the tip of Kai’Sa’s cock against her entrance. Kai’Sa whined at the hot wetness smearing against her cockhead, and then groaned as Ahri slowly pushed it inside her. 

Ahri’s fangs sank into her bottom lip, muffling her moan as Kai’Sa’s thick cockhead speared her pussy and stretched her walls out with its girthy length. The dancer’s hands settled onto Ahri’s hips, grabbing onto them tightly as hot snug walls squeezed down on her. The pressure felt so _good_ ; her second skin rumbled and purred in satisfaction, and amplified the pleasurable tingles shooting up her spine. 

The dancer’s breathing stuttered as Ahri sank all the way down to the base, hilting her entire length inside her hot pussy. Claws dug into her shoulders, an airy whiny “Oh, _fuck_!” escaped the gumiho. 

Kai’Sa wrapped her arms around the gumiho’s waist, pulling her closer. She dropped her head to Ahri’s chest, heavy pants and moans ghosting over collarbones. “Ahri, Ahri, Ahri…” 

Ahri’s ears fluttered, honing in on the way Kai’Sa said her name over and over again like something sacred and holy. She smirked—there was nothing holy about their coupling. The gumiho carded one hand through Kai’Sa’s hair, fingers curling around the back of her head. Ahri rocked her hips, moaning breathlessly at the way Kai’Sa’s thick cock filled her up with just a small movement. The gumiho licked her lips, she could already feel her arousal growing hotter, burning brighter. 

Kai’Sa moaned into the gumiho’s chest as pleasure paralyzed her body. She could only sit there as Ahri rocked down, hips rising and falling on her cock, hot walls deliciously squeezing her. Arousal dripped out of Ahri’s cunt in abundance, drenching her shaft until it was slick and shiny. Squelching noises and wanton moans filled the open bath area. 

Kai’Sa’s mouth went slack as she looked up at Ahri; dark amber eyes peered down at her, lips parting as a tongue flicked out to trace her bottom lip, a glinting fang peeked out to tease. Ahri’s hand tilted Kai’Sa’s head back, holding her still as she rode her cock fervently. Pleasure licked up her spine, the sensation so raw and powerful that all nine of Ahri’s tails popped out on their own accord. Kai’Sa marveled at the sight of the gumiho’s tails flaring out behind her, a glorious sight she didn’t often get to see. 

  
  
  


Her symbiote purred and rumbled on her skin. It’s voice echoed in her mind: _take, take, take!_

Kai’Sa followed the urge and her body surged upwards, hand wrapping a little tighter around the gumiho’s waist—but Ahri was faster. 

The gumiho dug her claws into the dancer’s shoulders and slammed her back down. A surprised grunt left Kai’Sa’s mouth before a snarl was ripped out of her by pure reflex. She growled and made to move again but Ahri’s claws dug hard enough to make her still. Her second skin bristled under the weight of another apex predator. 

Kai’Sa looked up and the sight of Ahri’s amber eyes froze her. Vertical slitted pupils stared down at her like prey, white tails flared and swayed as if waiting for her to move again. The gumiho’s feral characteristics were unleashed and Kai’Sa could feel her arousal pool in her belly because of it; her symbiote quieted down, the need to mate overtaking the need to dominate. Ahri smirked, her fangs sharper than before. “Oh, baby. Getting worked up, I see~” 

Kai’Sa growled, the sound quickly tapering into a throaty whine as Ahri grinded down on her cock. “Too bad~ I _want_ to see you desperate for me.” Ahri giggled and began bouncing on her lap, the bottom of her ass loudly smacking down on the top of her thighs. 

Ahri traced her claws along the thin human skin of Kai’Sa’s throat, patches where the dancer’s second skin didn’t cover yet. Her symbiote roiled at the potential threat but all the dancer could do was moan at the feeling, hot arousal jolting between her legs at the sensation of sharp claws ghosting over her vulnerable flesh. Her cock was twitching like crazy inside wet, encompassing heat. 

Kai’Sa growled and whined as her symbiote internally roared with blatant desire. Ahri laughed as she rocked her hips down a little faster, a little harder. The gumiho grinned, loving the desperation painted on her girlfriend’s face. She leaned down, getting closer so she could look Kai’Sa dead in the eyes. 

“Mhmm...ah! I’m getting close.” Ahri hummed, her tongue darting out to flick at the dancer’s bottom lip. Her hips rolled and gyrated in circles, ass bouncing down harder. “You want me to come on your cock, Kai? Mhmm, I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you.” The gumiho cooed and taunted, the words only stoking the flames in her belly hotter. Ahri’s hips rode the dancer’s cock fervently—she only needed a little more, just a little more to push off the edge. 

“Hah… hah—ahh!” Ahri shoved Kai’Sa’s face in her chest, her arms wrapping around the dancer’s head and shoulders as pleasure swelled within her. Delicious pressure coiled in her gut before exploding altogether; waves of pleasure raced through her body, her tails undulated and whipped behind her in a frenzy of white fur. The gumiho squeezed her eyes shut, plush lips parted to let moans escape. 

Kai’Sa groaned as hot walls clamped down on her cock, squeezing deliciously tight. Her symbiote crooned as pleasure raked through Ahri’s body, the voidling satisfied that their mate was feeling good. 

  
  
  


It’s own desire grew and manifested in Kai’Sa, urging her to make a move now. The dancer wrapped her arms around the gumiho and rose out of the hot baths. She deposited Ahri onto the wooden floor so that the gumiho laid flat on her back. 

Ahri’s amber eyes blinked up at Kai’Sa’s looming figure. Kai’Sa’s eyes were glowing a bright purple, the intensity of her smoldering stare made shivers bloom on the gumiho’s heated skin. The dancer draped her body over Ahri, hips snapping forward to bury her cock inside that hot cunt once more. A breathy moan escaped Ahri as Kai’Sa sank in deep and bottomed out. She could feel the cockhead rubbing against her innermost walls. 

Kai’Sa started a fast pace immediately, jogging her hips forward to smack against Ahri’s with ferocious strength. Ahri yelped before it turned to moaning and screaming. All she could do was wrap her arms and legs around Kai’Sa as she was railed into the smooth wooden floor of their sauna bathhouse. 

The dancer growled, her voice sounding deeper and huskier as the voidling’s instincts synced with hers. A haze of pleasure clouded her senses and she wanted nothing more than to satisfy her desires—their desires. Her hips thrusted erratically, moving faster and faster until she was pounding the gumiho’s pussy. Redness covered the areas where their skin slapped against each other. Arousal pooled and dripped underneath them; a messy display of their animalistic coupling. 

“Come on, baby~ I want to feel you coming inside me.” Ahri purred. The dancer felt her head spin from Ahri’s sultry words. 

A snarl rumbled in Kai’Sa’s chest as her orgasm neared. The pleasurable sensation spurred her on; the dancer thrusted even harder, making Ahri’s body rock and her breasts bounce from the force. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me harder!” Ahri’s body trembled under Kai’Sa’s thrusts, yet more of her arousal dripped out of her when she felt the dancer’s cock twitch against her fluttering walls. Ahri lifted her mouth to Kai’Sa’s ear, letting her lewd words seep straight into the dancer. “Fuck me, Kai! Come in me! Yes, that’s it!” 

The lust in the air was so potent, even more so with Kai’Sa’s heat filling the atmosphere—Ahri subconsciously fed on the plump emotions, instantly filling herself up. Ahri couldn’t help herself, she wanted Kai’Sa to feel the same pleasure she was feeling; the gumiho flicked her wrist, gathering light and magic in a small swirling orb in her hand. She pressed the orb into Kai’Sa’s skin, sharing a little taste of what the gumiho just experienced. 

Kai’Sa groaned and buried her face in Ahri’s neck, teeth biting down on the junction of her creamy shoulder as she felt a delicious heat sink into her gut, increasing the pleasure in her body by tenfold. The dancer snapped her hips and moaned into Ahri’s neck as her vision went white and hazy with euphoria. Ahri moaned underneath her, back arching and legs tightening around her hips as Kai’Sa released deep inside of her. The dancer’s moans were drawn out as she felt liquid heat spurting out of her cock and pumping into her lover’s pussy until it overflowed. 

“Yes! Give me your hot cum! Fill me up, Kai!”

Ahri cried out, the hot sensation was the last push she needed before her own orgasm was triggered. Her walls clamped down on Kai’Sa’s cock, milking everything she was giving her. The gumiho’s body jerked in shaky motions as her orgasm rolled through her like a tidal wave. Kai’Sa’s load was so much that some of it leaked out of Ahri, creamy white fluids dripped down and onto the floor. 

Kai’Sa panted heavily, burying her face into Ahri’s blonde hair as she tried to recover. Her second skin purred in satisfaction before chirping at her, telling her to rest. Ahri’s breathing was labored beneath her but Kai’Sa couldn’t find the energy to move, so she simply slumped on top of the gumiho; the dancer was drained, utterly wiped from their bout of animalistic fucking. She didn’t seem to mind it, seeing as Ahri wrapped her tails around Kai’Sa to bring her even closer. Kai’Sa sighed happily as Ahri stroked her warm hands down the dancer’s back, gently rubbing slow circles on her skin. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa was content to just doze off here on the floor, lying in Ahri’s arms while her back was being rubbed like a lazy cat. But then the gumiho shifted a little under her and her second skin chirped, telling—no, more like demanding her to take her mate somewhere more comfortable. Kai’Sa wholeheartedly agreed with the voidling and found herself feeling a little more energetic, as if her symbiote just zapped her lethargy away. Neat. 

Ahri whimpered when Kai’Sa leaned back and slowly pulled out of her. A mix of their arousal had soaked the dancer’s cock, but her eyes were fixed on the fluids leaking out of Ahri’s pussy. 

_Just a taste_ , her symbiote purred as if in agreement. Kai’Sa bent her head down and swiped her tongue through Ahri’s wet folds, moaning at the sweet taste she found there. The gumiho let out a whiny moan, her pussy was too sensitive yet it felt so _good_. Kai’Sa lapped at Ahri’s cunt, hands pinning her hips down when it bucked from overstimulation. Ahri trembled from Kai’Sa’s pleasure-inducing licks, and found herself quickly coming against the dancer’s tongue. 

Ahri panted and shivered as her body tried to recover from her third consecutive orgasm. She could only breathe heavily as Kai’Sa picked her up, cradling her against her chest. The dancer led them towards the showers, intent on cleaning the sweat and fluids off of their bodies. Ahri pressed soft kisses along Kai’Sa’s throat, humming contently when part of the dancer’s second skin broke off to wrap around her palm. She giggled as the symbiote held her hand softly; she figured since Kai’Sa had her hands busy carrying her, this was her consolation prize. 

“Aww, Kai—your symbiote is so cuddly!” Ahri giggled as she looked at her hand being held by Kai'Sa's symbiote. 

Kai’Sa snorted, “Yeah—it’s also a thirsty hoe.” Ahri burst into a fit of laughter as the voidling chirped cheerfully. 


	3. Evelynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn grinned at Kai’Sa when they locked eyes; a smile that consisted entirely more of sharp fangs than teeth—one that matched Kai’Sa’s at the moment. “Come on now, darling. Fuck me the way I know _you_ want to. I can take it~” Evelynn’s sultry voice drew out a snarling growl from the dancer. 
> 
> Something about the way Evelynn worded it made it so hot and loosened the shackle she placed on her self-control. The way she knew the siren could take whatever she dished out was a stark relief for the concern weighing in the back of her mind. Monster and monster—she didn’t have to worry about restraining herself now that their strengths were equal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! 🥵 this is... a lot! lol  
> i finished writing for Eve's part but then i was like—nah, she can definitely go for more 😈 and then this bad boi ended up being 3.5k words of spice 😳

Ahri’s words replayed in Kai’Sa’s mind: 

_“Let us take care of you, Kai.” The gumiho nuzzled under her chin. “Eve and Akali can also help you through your heat.”_

_“I_ — _I… um, ok.” Kai’Sa felt her cheeks blush from the embarrassment of having to go through the ordeal all because of her symbiote. But at the same time, she was extremely grateful for her girlfriends’ support and understanding._

_“Evelynn said she’d be in the wine cellar. You know_ — _the room that’s doubled as the bar lounge.”_

_Kai’Sa nodded before pulling the gumiho into a long kiss, trying to express the overwhelming appreciation and love she’s feeling right now._

  
  
  


Kai’Sa approached the lounge where Ahri said Evelynn would be. She stepped inside, feeling half nervous and half aroused because of her predicament. 

It was a typical lounge with the usual settee and armchairs—only the addition of a bar and one fourth of the wall full of mounted wine racks made it into a bar lounge. The dancer’s eyes glanced over the racks full of antique wines, there had to be at least fifty bottles; and all of them were fine wines that Evelynn had collected over her _many_ years of existence. 

“Hello, darling. How are you doing on this fine day?” Evelynn stood by the bar, slender hands mixing drinks with a graceful flair. The sight of the siren made arousal shoot up Kai’Sa’s body. Evelynn turned her head, golden eyes looking over at Kai’Sa as she entered and the dancer could feel her cock already swelling up in her pants. 

How her symbiote affected her body was ridiculous at times. 

“ _Oh my god, you thirsty little void hoe—all she did was look at me and ask how I’m doing!”_

Her symbiote chirped, urging her forward towards the siren. Kai’Sa found herself walking until Evelynn was within arm’s reach. The siren turned her body to face Kai’Sa—an unspoken invitation—and the dancer wrapped herself around Evelynn, sighing into the physical contact. 

“Eve…I—” Kai’Sa cut herself off as she pressed her face into platinum silver locks, inhaling the siren’s sweet scent. It calmed her nerves down. 

Evelynn chuckled as Kai’Sa draped herself over her, the dancer’s bulge pressing up against her front. “There, there, sweetheart.” Eve gave her back a pat before snaking a hand between them to stroke at the dancer’s lower body. Kai’Sa shuddered and pressed closer to the siren, feeling her cock growing harder under Eve’s petting. 

“Mhmm, I can smell your heat radiating off you.” Evelynn pressed a quick kiss to Kai’Sa’s cheek. “What a _delicious_ scent.” 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa pulled back to draw Evelynn into a kiss, wanting—craving—more physical contact with the siren. Her symbiote purred as it released more heat into the dancer’s body. Kai’Sa deepened the kiss, groaning into the siren’s plush lips as her body grew hotter. 

Kai’Sa broke the kiss, her lips attaching to Evelynn’s jaw instead. “Eve, please… I—“ 

“Mhmm, I know what you want—what you need.” Evelynn purred, tilting her head back to give her lover more access. “Go ahead, darling. I’m all _yours_.” 

Kai’Sa growled at the siren’s words, her second skin tingling with a possessive need. Her body pulsed with molten heat, so much that she could feel her mind getting hazy with lust. The dancer reached down to cup the back of Evelynn’s thighs and lifted her up. She placed her down on the nearest flat surface—that being the table in the middle of the room. 

The two stripped off their clothes, revealing each other’s naked bodies. Evelynn licked her lips, lashers coiling excitedly at the sight of Kai’Sa’s bare body, at the black and purple crystal-diamond creeping all over her skin. It was a rare sight to see—Kai’Sa in all her natural and feral glory. 

“Come closer, darling.” The siren beckoned and Kai’Sa obeyed; the dancer slotted herself between Evelynn’s legs. 

Evelynn’s lashers slithered over Kai’Sa’s body, languidly rubbing and wrapping around her; the dancer let out a breathy sigh at the feel of velvet-smooth lashers curling around her breasts, stroking down the flat plane of her stomach, and reaching down to wrap around the thick shaft of her cock. Her second skin purred, pleased by the affectionate and sensual touches. 

Kai’Sa closed her eyes as the siren’s lasher stroked and curled up and down her shaft. An audible sigh of relief left her lips. Her cock pulsed and hardened under those soft yet firm strokes. Streaks of tingling pleasure raced up her spine like lightning, stoking that flaming desire within her hotter and hotter. 

  
  
  


She needed _more_. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa opened her eyes and peered down at the siren, her eyes roaming the beautiful view of Evelynn’s delectable body. A crystal-diamond enveloped hand reached out to trail along Evelynn’s stomach. The siren shivered at the hot touch, surprised to feel warmth instead of the cold she imagined the dancer’s second skin would feel like; it did look like metal after all. 

“Eve—I can’t—” Kai’Sa grunted out a choked sound. If Evelynn’s lashers kept stroking her cock like that, she was going to come right then and there. 

Evelynn chuckled and slowly coiled her lashers back. They gave Kai’Sa’s cockhead one last little stroke as they withdrew, making the dancer’s hips jump from sensitivity. 

Evelynn grinned at Kai’Sa when they locked eyes; a smile that consisted entirely more of sharp fangs than teeth—one that matched Kai’Sa’s at the moment. “Come on now, darling. Fuck me the way I know _you_ want to. I can take it~” Evelynn’s sultry voice drew out a snarling growl from the dancer. 

Something about the way Evelynn worded it made it so _hot_ and loosened the shackle she placed on her self-control. The way she knew the siren could take whatever she dished out was a stark relief for the concern weighing in the back of her mind. Monster and monster—she didn’t have to worry about restraining herself now that their strengths were equal. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa made use of the siren’s flexibility and pushed Evelynn’s knees up towards her own chest, holding those smooth and luscious legs up by the crook of her knees. 

“Guide me in, Eve.” Kai’Sa said in a short huff of breath. Evelynn’s hand reached out to guide Kai’Sa to her wet entrance; the pheromones Kai’Sa’s symbiote pumped out had her thoroughly soaked. Arousal drenched Eve’s cunt, allowing the dancer to push inside easily. Evelynn let out a breathless sound as Kai’Sa’s girthy cockhead began spreading her walls apart. 

Heat surrounded her on all sides, intimately pressing down on her cockhead. Kai’Sa groaned at the sensation, wondering if it would feel this _good_ when all of her length was sheathed inside. Not able to wait any longer, she pressed her full weight down and sank her entire length inside that hot pussy in one smooth stroke. Evelynn moaned loudly as Kai’Sa pushed all the way in and bottomed out, the position allowing the dancer to sink her cock in as deep as possible. 

Kai’Sa immediately began moving her hips at a steady pace, thrusting into Evelynn with hard and deep strokes. The dancer moaned and hissed as hot walls clutched at her length, like it didn’t want to let go of her whenever she withdrew. The sensation was maddeningly addictive and it made her thrust back in immediately, wanting to return to that mind-consuming heat as soon as possible. 

“Oh! Oh, god! Ngnnn— _fuck_!” Evelynn cried out as Kai’Sa’s thick length stroked her walls with every push and pull. The siren crossed her ankles together behind Kai’Sa’s head, pulling the dancer closer and locking her in so she wouldn’t be able to get away—not that she would. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa growled, her symbiote purred and demanded _more, more, take more!_ The dancer obliged, only seeking more of that white-hot pleasure building up within her. Her hips grew faster, clapping against the back of the siren’s thighs as she pounded into that sopping wet pussy. 

“Oh, god! Oh, god! Hah… hah—ahhh! Oh, fuck!” Unabashed moans left Evelynn’s lips as Kai’Sa’s cock reamed her open, her girthy length easily stretching her walls apart now with her rapid strokes. Evelynn wailed at every thrust, pleasure jolting through her body every time that thick cockhead banged harshly against her cervix. 

Kai’Sa groaned as hot walls squeezed and gripped her cock. Her hips snapped harder to break through the resistance she was met with, now relentlessly hammering into Evelynn’s pussy. The siren wrapped her lashers around Kai’Sa’s back, clinging onto her lover as her body was brutally rocked. 

“You better come inside me, darling~” Evelynn licked her lips and moaned as she tasted their combined ecstasy filling the air. “I want to feel that delicious heat inside me—hah… ahhh yes!” 

Kai’Sa snarled as her orgasm drew near. Her hips kept thrusting at a brutal pace, only stopping to hilt her cock inside Evelynn’s pussy to unload liquid heat. Her symbiote flooded her body with endorphins, prolonging her high and sending her buzzing to the stars. The dancer’s frame shook slightly from aftershocks, her hips grinding out the last of her orgasm slowly, smearing her leaking arousal all over Eve’s cunt. 

Evelynn let loose a guttural moan filled with sinful delight, relishing in the sensation of Kai’Sa coming inside of her and pumping her full of hot and thick arousal. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the potent scent of Kai’Sa’s lustful desire filled her demonic senses, feeding her until she was completely full; she arched into Kai’Sa, lashers and claws subconsciously digging into the dancer’s second skin, and threw her head back as indescribable pleasure consumed her entire being. 

  
  
  


Heavy pants leave Kai’Sa’s mouth as she comes down from her high. Delightful little aftershocks run across her body as she slowly lowers Evelynn’s legs down to the table. The siren’s own chest is heaving up and down as she tries to catch her breath from her own powerfully intense orgasm. 

Kai’Sa’s eyes rake down Eve’s body and her mouth waters at the delectable sight of all that smooth skin. There’s an ache in her teeth and gums, and her symbiote croons in the back of her mind, urging her to _mark her mate_. 

Kai’Sa surges forward, hips pressing fully against Evelynn’s again. The siren makes a choked noise of surprise as the dancer’s cock pushes into her once more, the action causing some of their mixed arousal to leak out. 

“What—ahh!” Evelynn tries to rise up on her elbows but is promptly shoved back down on the table. Kai’Sa drapes her body over the siren, her hands pinning slim wrists to the flat surface. An airy noise slips out of Evelynn when Kai’Sa mouths at her neck, tongue and teeth lavish her throat with the utmost care and attention. The dancer suckles several marks on the column of Eve’s neck, hard enough for the skin to bruise. Her lips brush over Evelynn’s pulse, feeling a drum beat thrumming through their point of contact. 

The ache in her gums resonates stronger, making Kai’Sa bare her teeth. Crystal-diamond replaces her normal human teeth and it garners a sound out of Evelynn when she notices it—or rather, feels it slightly scraping over the skin of her neck. 

It’s a sharp sensation and the thrill of danger has the siren squeezing her thighs over Kai’Sa’s hips, walls fluttering at the new sense of danger. Kai’Sa groans into Evelynn’s neck as hot walls squeeze her cock in a vice grip. 

Being a demon herself, Evelynn seems to know what Kai’Sa wants to do. Surely, it must reflect in her body language; her eyes are glowing bright purple and her mouth opens to growl and nip at her skin every other second. 

“Kai.” Evelynn smiles, a knowing glint in her golden eyes. “Go on, darling. _Mark me_.” 

Kai’Sa feels a snarl rip out of her at the siren’s words. She’s been holding herself back, afraid of losing herself to her symbiote’s desires. But Evelynn just gave her consent and relief swells inside Kai’Sa like a sweet, soothing balm. The dancer rocks her hips at a steady pace, her strokes are slow and deep—but hard enough to hear the slapping sound of her pelvis smacking into the siren’s ass. Her razor sharp void-teeth scrapes the siren’s skin, honing in on where her thundering pulse lies—and then she’s _biting down hard_. 

Evelynn lets out a shrieking wail as crystal-diamond void teeth sink into her skin, drawing blood and pain— _so much_ _exquisite pain_ —which the siren immediately latches onto and drinks in. Kai’Sa growls into her neck, fangs still attached to bloody flesh, as Evelynn’s hot walls flutter almost violently around her cock. The siren’s body shakes as she comes again, her lashers coil and wrap around the dancer’s torso in an attempt to hold onto something. Kai’Sa lets out a pleased hum; the sensation of the lashers feel so smooth and silky and nice against her skin. 

Her symbiote seems to have calmed down, now purring contently instead of growling like it did before. Kai’Sa pulls her mouth back and begins lapping at the bite mark, earning a relieved sigh from the siren beneath her. 

  
  
  


Evelynn stays still and merely lets Kai’Sa continue with her lapping as she tries to recover from her second orgasm. The siren traces her finger along the dancer’s body in the meantime, curiously skimming over the second skin coating flesh. It’s like a second layer of smooth liquid metal. Her finger follows the veiny path of blue and purple, and smiles when she can feel a rumbling sensation trailing up her hand. 

After a quiet moment, Kai’Sa pulls back to hover over Evelynn. The siren’s golden eyes are fixed on the sight of razor sharp void-teeth. Evelynn’s hands rise to cradle Kai’Sa’s jaw, thumb rubbing softly over her bottom lip. Golden eyes lock with purple. “You’re beautiful, darling.” 

Kai’Sa smiles—as best as she can with sharp void-teeth filling her mouth—and hums quietly in appreciation. Evelynn can hear the slight sound of chirping coming from over the dancer’s shoulders and her lashers curl around her body tighter. Kai’Sa drops a quick kiss to Eve’s thumb. 

“Come on, darling. I know you want to cuddle.” Evelynn softly laughs at how quickly the dancer looks away. “Don’t be embarrassed now, Kai.” The siren nudges her up, “Let’s move to the sofa. My back is going to be sore if we keep laying on this table.” 

Kai’Sa picks the siren up easily and ambles over to the sofa as requested—but something catches her eye mid-stride. The floor-to-ceiling window that the sofa faces beckons her. An idea pops into the dancer’s mind and her cock twitches, hardening again against her thigh. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa redirects them until they’re standing in front of the window. 

“Oh? Ready to go again?” Evelynn purrs as her hand strokes the dancer’s nape, gently playing with the small hairs there. 

“Mhmm. I really want you right now, right here.” Kai’Sa mouths along the soft skin of the siren’s neck, arms holding her closer. 

Evelynn croons sweetly, eyes closing as she can sense the heat seeping out of the dancer’s body once more. The scent of heat and void-touched essence soaks the air and the siren draws it into her body, feeding on the abundant energy. Her lashers coil and whip at her side enthusiastically, eager and ready for some more action. 

Kai’Sa sets Evelynn down on her feet before turning her around and pressing her against the glass pane of the window. 

“Up against the window? Naughty~” Evelynn coos as the dancer presses against her ass, cock rubbing between her plump cheeks. 

Kai’Sa groans as she slips her cock back inside Evelynn’s pussy, still wet from their previous fucking. The dancer starts at a slow and steady pace, hips pumping into Eve’s ass and getting a soft clap in return. 

  
  
  


“Bend over, baby.” Kai’Sa steps closer and nudges Eve’s legs apart, and then presses a hand along the middle of her back, pushing down until the siren is bent over. Evelynn’s hands touch the ground, her lashers curl around Kai’Sa’s legs for additional support. 

Kai’Sa pushes her cock deep inside the siren’s cunt, moaning as molten hot walls suck her in with every thrust. Her hips pump long and hard strokes, slowly fucking Evelynn in a rough manner. Evelynn pants as the pleasure builds at an agonizingly slow pace. _Delicious_ but oh, so very _slow_. It’s a torture that she loves. 

A sudden sharp smack flies across her ass cheeks and Evelynn yelps in surprise. Hot stinging pain blooms across her skin and she moans at the pain. Kai’Sa’s spanking falls into a rhythm; two brutal full-length strokes and then a stinging slap across her ass, repeat and repeat and repeat. 

Evelynn turns into a panting and moaning mess; the pain and pleasure melds into one mind-numbing sensation. Kai’Sa rakes her hands down the siren’s smooth back, void-covered fingertips clawing bright red lines into Eve’s skin. The siren shrieks at the deliciously flaring pain and Kai’Sa grunts at how tight that pussy squeezes down on her cock as a result. 

Evelynn can feel another orgasm approaching as Kai’Sa keeps a consistent rhythm. It’s another smack on her ass, another deep stroke that bangs against her cervix before the inevitable happens. The siren wails as her orgasm slams into her, shaking and moaning as the searing heat in her gut flares into overwhelming pleasure. 

  
  
  


Her body feels boneless as bliss overtakes her senses; despite her lashers holding onto the dancer’s legs for support, Evelynn’s body slowly sinks down to the ground. Kai’Sa goes down with her, holding onto her hips as she gently guides Evelynn flat on the floor. 

“Keep… hah… hah… going—nghnnn~” Evelynn pants into her arms, pleasure still buzzing in her skull. 

Kai’Sa keeps fucking the siren, lowly moaning at the arousal leaking out of Eve’s pussy and absolutely drenching the entirety of her cock in slick. The copious amount of cum leaking out creates a lewd squelching sound that rings in her ears every time she thrusts back in. 

The dancer can feel her own orgasm rising, about to cum again inside the siren’s heated walls. Kai’Sa moves her hips faster, rutting into Evelynn’s prone figure and smacking against that plump ass. “E-eve… I’m gonna—hah… I’m coming again!” 

“Yes! Yes! Come inside me, Kai!” Evelynn raises her hips at an angle and pushes her ass back onto the dancer’s cock. The two moan at the increase in friction, wet flesh rubbing against each other gratifyingly. 

  
  
  


Heat snakes up her spine, her second skin roils on the surface of her void-covered skin as her pleasure nears its peak. Her symbiote purrs, crooning in her mind to _bite, bite, claim, mark her mate once more_. 

Kai’Sa groans and drapes her body over the siren’s, hips still pumping away. She slides the curtain of Evelynn’s platinum silver hair to the side and kisses the smooth slope of her shoulders. The dancer mouths at the previous bite mark; she can feel her void-teeth protruding, her mouth salivating and her gums aching as the ever-increasing-need to sink her teeth in rises. 

Evelynn’s lashers wrap around Kai’Sa’s body, tugging her down fully onto her. The siren can sense Kai’Sa’s needs, her feral cravings—so she craned her neck to the side and Kai’Sa’s void-purple eyes hone in on her previous bite mark. Wicked-sharp void-teeth sinks into flesh and Evelynn screeches a high-pitch sound—intense pain and pleasure once more sending her into an orgasm. 

Kai’Sa’s hips stutter as pleasure washes over her body like warm waves. She gives a few more harsh thrusts before hilting inside Evelynn’s pussy. Thick ropes of arousal spurt almost violently out of her cock, and the siren moans wantonly as her walls milk the dancer for all that she’s giving her. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa detaches her mouth from Eve’s shoulder, void-teeth retracting almost immediately. She licks the blood off her lips before cleaning up the large bite mark with her tongue. Evelynn softly pants as she tries to recover from her back-to-back orgasms, from the vigorous fucking Kai’Sa just gave her. 

Kai’Sa pulls out of her and is stunned by the abundant amount of cum that leaks out of her. A mix of embarrassment and arousal floods her cheeks, her symbiote purrs proudly and the dancer tells it to “ _shut up, thirsty hoe! Oh my god, I can’t believe I came that much!_ ” 

The dancer slides her arms around Evelynn and rolls them over, making sure to prop the siren above her as comfortably as she can. Eve slumps into her arms, head resting on her chest and Kai’Sa sighs in contentment as warmth seeps into her. 

Wetness coats the area between their legs; it’s a sticky and messy feeling and she has half a mind to run them to the shower. But her symbiote is chirping at her to rest and Kai’Sa listens because her body is _tired_ from that prolonged session of uhh… _love making_. 

A hand lovingly strokes her cheek and a sweet whisper accompanies it, “Sleep, darling. I’ll be right here.” Kai’Sa mumbles something sleepily before dozing off to the soft feeling of Evelynn petting her hair, her warm weight on top of her, and her lashers hugging her snugly. 


	4. Akali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaikali got me feeling soft lately. This spicy chapter isn’t as rough as I usually write cause I really just want kaikali to be that rough yet sensual soft couple 😭
> 
> also this chapter is kinda short cause I’m trying to write a foursome scene for the next chapter 💀 
> 
> anyways enjoy!

“ _Can we talk?_ ” 

A single text from Akali has the dancer breaking out in a nervous sweat. It’s gotta be about her heat—it _has_ to be. 

Kai’Sa gnaws on her bottom lip as her symbiote leads her to where Akali is in the house. The rogue’s scent gets stronger as she nears Evelynn’s bedroom. It’s no surprise that the rogue likes to sleep in other rooms more than she does in her own room. 

Her symbiote chirps as she stops at the door, as if asking why she’s nervous. It was just Akali. 

“I know, I know.” Kai’Sa knows that the rogue isn’t exactly human—she’s an oni actually. The Kinkou Order has some ancient bloodlines. But Akali has always appeared more human, which is probably why Kai’Sa is hesitant about being near her while in her heat. 

Her symbiote twirls behind her, shoulder pods bumping against her back. Kai’Sa huffs but opens the door. 

She peeks into Eve’s room and finds Akali sitting on the bed, looking a little bored as she waits. Kai’Sa takes a deep breath and steps into the room. The rogue perks up as she nears her. 

“Kali? You said you wanted to talk?” 

“Hey, Bokkie.” Akali grins at her, bright and beaming—and warmth curls around her chest to be on the receiving end of that smile. 

“Glad you could make it.” Akali walks closer to the dancer and throws a hand around her shoulder, fingers curling into her hair. Kai’Sa blinks in surprise as she’s drawn down for a kiss, but then her eyes flutter shut as soft lips press against her own. 

Akali leads the kiss, taking them at a nice and slow pace. Kai’Sa feels her heart beat faster and wraps a hand around the rogue’s waist, leaning into the kiss. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa’s breathing stutters when she feels a hand rubbing at the crotch of her pants. She breaks from the kiss with a gasp and opens her eyes to the sight of Akali grinning at her while petting her cock over her clothes. 

“Do you… want a little _help_ here, Kai?” Akali smirks at the flush growing on the dancer’s cheeks. Kai’Sa groans a little, definitely nodding as Akali squeezes the outline of her hardening cock. 

“Yes.” 

Akali giggles and begins taking Kai’Sa’s pants off. Her hands work quick; the dancer blinks and her bottoms are already off. Akali sinks to her knees and Kai’Sa has to stifle a moan at the sight of the rogue like that. 

Hands trail up her thighs slowly and Akali mouths at the head of the dancer’s cock. Kai’Sa groans at the warmth engulfing her cockhead; Akali’s mouth is hot and wet and Kai’Sa shivers at the feeling of her tongue lapping at her tip. 

There’s a slight shimmery glow in the air. Spirit energy pulsing and Kai’Sa can feel the way her second skin reacts to it. 

Akali’s oni features slowly appear. Curved horns grow from the rogue’s forehead, the length of the new appendage curving above her hair. The rogue’s teeth get larger and sharper, but she holds back the energy needed for a full transformation. Akali flicks out her demon tongue, which is longer than your average human one. 

Kai’Sa groans as Akali curls her tongue around her length, wrapping the muscle all around her. The rogue takes Kai’Sa’s cock into her mouth again and the dancer moans at the feeling. 

Akali’s nature is playful. And when she’s in her demon form, the oni only takes the notch up further. Kai’Sa shudders under the rogue’s touch, gasping and mewling as Akali suckles on her cock and lavishes it with her tongue. 

Kai’Sa opens her eyes when warm heat withdraws. Akali rises to her full height with a large grin on her face. “I don’t think a blowjob will satisfy you.” The rogue traces a finger around her chest. “But I think I know what will~” 

“Take me to bed, Kai.” 

Kai’Sa growls and picks the rogue up. Akali wraps her arms around the dancer’s shoulders, head leaning in to press hot kisses along her neck. 

The dancer growls, her symbiote purring at the rogue’s attention. What a tease. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa drops Akali onto Eve’s large bed. The rogue lands on her back, spread out enticingly amongst black satin sheets. Kai’Sa licks her lips, a low growl tumbling out of her mouth as she crawls onto the bed. The rest of their clothes are quickly thrown off. The dancer looms over Akali and all the rogue can do is grin at her and crook a finger in her direction. 

Kai’Sa groans and presses closer to the rogue. Her hands come up to spread Akali’s legs apart, putting her wet pussy on display. Her hand goes down to grab her thick shaft, tapping her cockhead against the rogue’s clit several times. 

Akali’s hips jolt up, a breathy whimper escaping her as the contact sends small waves of pleasure through her body. The rogue moans as Kai’Sa slides her cockhead against her folds, drenching the tip in arousal, rubbing but not pushing in just yet. Akali sinks her teeth into her bottom lip as the dancer continues with this delicious method of torture. 

Kai’Sa pants as she works herself up, before deciding that was enough teasing. She pushes her girthy cockhead against Akali’s entrance, loudly moaning at the sight of the rogue’s pussy swallowing her cock inch by inch. Kai’Sa moans as her thick cock slowly sinks in, until she finds herself bottoming out. 

Akali lets a drawn out moan escape her. She shivers from the sensation of Kai’Sa completely filling her up, a little breathless actually. The dancer’s cock feels so big inside her but Akali loves the stretch, loves the feeling of her walls working to accommodate that thick length. Satisfaction seeps into the rogue’s senses as Kai’Sa starts rolling her hips, grinding out pleasurable tingles against her cunt. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa starts thrusting into her, starting a series of slow and long strokes that has Akali writhing from how good it feels. The dancer draws her cock out until just the tip remains, before thrusting her full length right back inside. Kai’Sa keeps this slow and steady pace, keeps her strokes long and harsh. Akali gasps and mewls as Kai’Sa’s cock reams her hot walls thoroughly. 

Kai’Sa’s hands rise up to hover above the space of the rogue’s head. She traces a finger along the curve of her horns. “Can I…?” 

Akali moans loudly at the touch, “Yes! _Please!_ ” 

Akali’s breathing picks up and she’s panting heavily now, moaning obscenely when Kai’Sa grabs onto her sensitive horns, holding them steady as she slams her thick cock inside her. The rogue groans at the way her cock fills her up with every stroke, whimpering at how it rubs along the sweet spots of her innermost walls. 

The rogue flexes her thighs, tightening them around Kai’Sa’s hips as she rails her into Evelynn’s bed. Her hand curls into the fabric of satin sheets, fisting the soft material as the waves of pleasure threaten to swallow her whole. 

Akali’s hand comes up to grip at the dancer’s forearm, gasping as Kai’Sa grounds her hips against hers. The rogue’s other hand rises to squeeze at Kai’Sa’s bicep, nails sinking into flesh as the dancer rolls her hips in half-circles. The sensation pulls a choked moan out of Akali and she arches her back. 

“That’s it, baby. Keep fucking me just like that.” Akali’s hand travels up Kai’Sa’s arm until it reaches the dancer’s nape. The rogue pulls Kai’Sa a little closer, craving more of that skin-on-skin contact. 

  
  
  


Kai’Sa can feel her heat taking over her senses. She’s slowly losing control of her void self. Her mouth and jaw throb as they slowly shift to reveal a more monstrous set of teeth. 

There’s a rumble building up in Kai’Sa’s chest, a pleasant feeling when she realizes it’s her second skin purring. Akali’s hand revenantly traces the more monstrous features of her face, the gesture so soft and gentle that Kai’Sa can feel her chest tingling with warmth. Kai’Sa keeps pumping her hips hard, moaning as the soft sensation sends shockwaves down her spine. 

Kai’Sa bends her head and kisses Akali. It’s a deep kiss, wet and sensual as Akali’s demon tongue curls around her equally long tongue. Heat surges in her belly and Kai’Sa shudders and moans into Akali’s mouth. Akali keeps kissing her, hand curled into the hair by her nape as her hips rock back into the dancer’s. 

Kai’Sa’s body jerks as feels white-hot flames licking up her spine and heat washing over her body. Her guttural moan is swallowed by Akali as her cock twitches and spits out thick ropes of arousal. The dancer jogs her hips, thrusting into Akali’s fluttering walls as her orgasm drags out. 

Akali squeezes her eyes tight as her vision goes white. A hot electric bolt travels up her spine as liquid heat splashes against her walls, spiking her pleasure two-fold. Her pussy clamps down on Kai’Sa’s length, milking her cock as her own orgasm consumes her body and mind. 

The break apart from the kiss and Kai’Sa slumps down on the rogue’s body, burying her panting mouth in the crook of Akali’s neck as she tries to catch her breath, slowly recovering from that intense high. Kai’Sa closes her eyes, feeling blissfully content and drowsy as Akali keeps rubbing her head, softly stroking the side of her face where her purple void markings resided. 

“Love you, Kai.” Akali murmurs. Kai’Sa grunts into the warm skin of the rogue’s neck, “I love you too, Kali.” 

There’s a brief pause before Akali speaks again. “...Eve is gonna kill us for ruining her bedsheets.” 

“...shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lol  
> you can find me on twitter @sleepyshiba1


End file.
